Endless Night
by Anawey
Summary: Frodo in Cirith Ungol. To the song 'Endless Night' from 'The Lion King' the Broadway play.


Endless Night

Frodo in Cirith Ungol. To the song 'Endless Night' from 'The Lion King' the Broadway play.

Disclaimer; Lord of the Rings is not mine, nor is Lion King, although I do own copies of both movies....

XxX

_**Where has the starlight gone?  
**__**Dark is the day....  
**__**How can I find....  
**__**My way home?**_

He was alone. Lost in a dark, cold tower where he would never be found. Looking out the little window, he could see no stars, and no hope came to him.

Elbereth how had things gone so wrong? One moment, he and Sam were rejoicing being safe from the spider's tunnels, running, and the next Frodo knew, he was in the clutches of the orcs, and his Samwise was gone.

He was lost, and there was no way home.

_**Home is an empty dream....  
**__**Lost to the night.  
**__**Father I feel...  
**__**So alone...**_

He would never see the Shire again, never see Sam, Merry, or Pippin. Frodo felt wretched as tears rolled down his face.

He would die alone here; no one would ever know what had become of him, and the world would fall to darkness and Sauron. He had failed. Failed himself, his friends, and all of Middle Earth.

Perhaps Boromir was right; he wasn't meant to carry such a burden.

_**You promised you'd be there,  
**__**Whenever I needed you.  
**__**Whenever I call your name,  
**__**You're not anywhere.**_

Samwise was gone. He'd probably met Frodo's same fate, stung by that spider, but rather than found by orcs, eaten by that horrible demon. Or worse, killed in trying to protect him.

Elbereth, how he longed to see him, hear his voice – his dearest friend, his _brother – _just one last time.

_**I'm**__**trying to hold on,  
**__**Just waiting to hear your voice.  
**__**One word, just a word will do,  
**__**To end this nightmare.**_

The orcs were savage. They beat him during his waking hours, and haunted him in his dreams until he could no longer distinguish reality from nightmare.

How he longed for his brave Sam, his precious, precious friend who had never left his side. He didn't know how long he could last without him.

_**When will the dawning break,  
**__**Oh endless night?  
**__**Sleepless I dream,  
**__**Of the day.  
**__**When you were by my side,  
**__**Guiding my path.  
**__**Father, I can't...  
**__**Find the way...**_

Sometimes he dreamed of the happy days in the Shire, with Sam, and Merry, and Pippin and Bilbo. Days that were gone forever, now.

Frodo longed desperately to have Sam back with him. He had always felt safe with Sam there, willing to do anything to protect his friend and master.

_**You promised you'd be there,  
**__**Whenever I needed you.  
**__**Whenever I call your name,  
**__**You're not anywhere.**_

He'd heard something. He _knew _it. Frodo listened hard. The voice was soft, singing quietly. But he knew the voice! It was Sam, his Sam, come to rescue him!

Frodo tried to sing back, to let him know where he was, but his strength was failing him, and he coughed hoarsely.

The singing abruptly stopped with the coughs, and he began to realize it had probably only been the product of a fevered, and despairing imagination.

The trapdoor in the center of the floor opened, and an orc appeared in the room, whip in hand.

_Oh, Elbereth, _Frodo thought bleakly. _If there is anything you can do, help me..._

_**I'm trying to hold on,  
**__**Just waiting to hear your voice.  
**__**One word, just a word will do,  
**__**To end this night mare.**_

"Hi, you! _Leave 'im alone!_"

Frodo's eyes snapped open. Was it possible? Or was he simply dreaming again?

But no! He couldn't be dreaming! The orc was backing off, turning to fight some foe Frodo could not see, but knew nonetheless.

_**I know that**_ _**the night must end,  
**__**And that the sun will rise.**_

He would recognize Samwise Gamgee's voice anywhere. His friend and protector had come for him!

Frodo tried to pull himself up, and take a sword from the nearby table, on which weapons of the orcs were laid, but pain flared in his side where the orcs' whips had fallen, and he collapsed with a moan.

At last, the orc defeated, Sam was at his side again.

_**I know that the clouds must clear,  
**__**And that the sun will shine!**_

"Frodo! Oh, Mr. Frodo, sir, you're alive!"

Frodo allowed Sam's gentle hands to hold him, and he knew he was safe. Hope began to slowly return to him.

_**Oh, I know that the night must end,  
**__**I know that the clouds must clear.  
**__**And that the sun, the sun,**_

_**Will rise!**_

XxX  
That's that. Hope you guys liked it. Review, please!


End file.
